


Неисправные машины

by DinLulz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: Люди склонны ненавидеть то, чего боятся.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 8





	Неисправные машины

Хлоя.  
Она идеальна, потому что она именно то, чем должна быть. Она машина. У неё нет чувств, сомнений, выбора. От неё не исходит угрозы, потому что она не посмеет тебе навредить. Она — лучшее творение Элайджи Камски, кто бы что ни говорил. Он делал её для себя, душу вложил, поэтому она никогда не будет ничем иным. Она навсегда останется машиной: преданной, покорной. Такой, какой её захочет видеть создатель. И она, наверное, единственный андроид, которого Гэвин может принять не просто потому что так надо, а потому, что он её не боится. Исправных машин не стоит бояться.

А те машины, те новые андроиды, что устроили революцию, — они неисправны, девиантны, дефектны. Они думали, что смогут победить, что добьются свободы и равных прав. Но сломанные машины выкидывают. А вычистил мусор он — RK800, прототип робота-детектива. Убил лидера восстания — который, интересное совпадение, был из той же серии RK, что и «спаситель человечества», — и революция угасла. Справившись со своей единственной задачей, RK800 отправился на заслуженный покой, а на его место пришла другая машина. RK900 уже не прототип. Настоящий робокоп, заточенный исключительно на выполнение своих прямых обязанностей. Молчаливый, прожигающий холодным взглядом серых глаз. Он машина. Просто машина.

Гэвин ненавидит андроидов, первое время он лишь недоумевает, почему этого пластмассового мудака поставили в напарники именно ему. А потом он смирился, потому что машина исправно работает, лишние разговоры не заводит, да и этому андроиду вообще по большей части плевать на Рида. И детективу стало плевать. Глупо злиться на исправную машину, не стоит пинать работающий пылесос. А потом андроид медленно начал проявлять излишнее внимание: порой подолгу смотрел на Гэвина, очевидно, анализируя; делал лишние неумелые движения, отдалённо напоминающие нечто обеспокоенное; иногда пытался завести личные разговоры, прикрываясь тем, что для более эффективного сотрудничества он должен знать немного больше о своём напарнике. У Рида это вызывало лишь настороженность. Ему совершенно не нравилось такое поведение этой машины, но он терпел и игнорировал. Ведь машина всё ещё исправно работает и выполняет свои функции.

— Зачем ты делаешь всех своих андроидов такими чокнутыми? — спросил в один из визитов в виллу Элайджи детектив.

— Не всех, Гэвин, — тихо ответил Камски. А потом, будто опомнившись, добавил: — Да и я давно уже не причастен к разработке и выпуску андроидов.

— Ты даже не спросил, что я имел в виду, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Все знают, что ты всё равно контролируешь всё, что происходит в Киберлайф. Доказательств ни у кого нет, но это ведь правда. Можешь врать всем сколько угодно, но я-то уж точно не дебил.

— К чему же вопрос про андроидов? — спустя пару мгновений тишины задал вопрос Элайджа.

— Ну, знаешь, есть тут один пластиковый робокоп. Вроде нормально работал, не бесил… Но вот что-то перестал. Работать-то он работает, но явно начал проявлять какой-то личный интерес ко мне. Мне это не очень приятно, знаешь ли. А вдруг эта херня сойдёт с ума? Станет девиантом? Понимаешь, не приму его чувства, и всё. Мне конец, — стараясь быть отстранённо-саркастичным, сказал Рид.

— Не примешь чувства? Это ведь просто машина, Гэвин. У него нет чувств, — спокойно и уверенно проговорил Камски.

— Да-да, я помню. Но это не отменяет того, что буквально несколько месяцев назад эти засранцы боролись за свои права, — с лёгким раздражением бросил детектив. — Ладно. Ты всё равно не можешь не врать обо всём этом. Хорошо, мне плевать. Просто знай, что, если этот мудак свихнётся, это твоя вина.

Холодная рука сильно сжимает запястье, серые глаза заглядывают едва ли не в самую душу, красным светит диод. Вырваться Рид не может, может лишь надеяться, что эта машина не убьёт его. Или не сделает что-то хуже. Было страшно, глупо отрицать. А кому бы не было? Твоя жизнь буквально в руках у робокопа, который может без особых затруднений увернуться от пули и голыми руками согнуть арматуру. Остаётся лишь ждать и надеяться на лучшее. Надеяться, что программа сильнее, чем самосознание…

— Вам не нравится, когда Вас трогают, верно? — тишину прерывает спокойный голос. Андроид кладёт вторую руку на плечо детектива. Гэвин слегка вздрагивает. — А когда он Вас трогает, Вам нравится?

— Он? — не отрывая взгляда от руки на своём плече, поморщившись, спрашивает Рид.

— Ваш любовник, — рука слегка сжимает ткань на плече и оттягивает, оголяя кожу. — Нравится, когда он оставляет метки на Ваших плечах? — андроид аккуратно проводит рукой по коже, от холода покрывшейся мурашками. — Никто не смотрит на плечи…

Красный диод на виске безостановочно мигал, пока руки андроида поглаживали тёплую кожу. Мигал он и тогда, когда 900 приближался к детективу вплотную, когда он медленно опускал голову к плечу Гэвина, когда легко, почти невесомо прикасался прохладными губами к коже. На это действие Рид лишь неосознанно дёрнулся в сторону. И у машины словно что-то щёлкнуло в голове. Диод перестал моргать красным, цвет его сменился на спокойный голубой, а андроид отпустил детектива. Гэвин пару секунд даже не мог поверить, что всё закончилось. А когда осознал, самым быстрым шагом, на который только способен, сбежал. Сначала из комнаты, потом из участка. Эта странная и сюрреалистичная ситуация выбила его из равновесия. Он хотел было поехать домой, но передумал — понял, что в такой ситуации нужно что-то менять. Если ничего не изменить, просто игнорировать, — путь на работу Гэвину заказан. Эта безумная машина может сделать всё, что угодно. Он нестабилен, а уж все знают, что могут сделать те, кому на чувства не ответили. Чёртова безответная любовь и людей делает безумцами, что говорить об уже дефектном андроиде. Решить проблемы Рида может только один человек, который всячески отрицает существование этих самых проблем.

Элайджа, конечно, не мог ожидать приезда детектива, но удивлённым он не выглядел. Да он всегда выглядит так, будто контролирует каждое событие, что происходит, и это есть часть его великого плана. Иногда Гэвину и правда казалось, что это так. Но потом он понимал, что это невозможно.

— Зачем ты приехал, Гэвин? — заинтересованно спросил Камски. — Что-то случилось?

— Да. Да, случилось. Киберлайф не исправляет свои ошибки. Неужели вы просто хотите, чтобы эти вёдра добились равных прав? Или убили нахер всех людей? Какого хера вы нихера не делаете для того, чтобы машины, созданные для того, чтобы служить, оставались этими самыми машинами? Почему из-за вас я должен терпеть домогательства блядского пластмассового уёбка, который не моргнув глазом может свернуть мне шею? — громко и раздражённо высказался Рид.

— Так он… Он стал девиантом? — в своей манере поинтересовался Элайджа. — Ты сообщил об этом кому-то? — последний вопрос, кажется, звучал чуть менее спокойно и безразлично. Может, просто кажется.

— Если эта сука ко мне лезла, то, думаю, да, он девиант, — детектив ненадолго замолк. — Никому я не говорил. Не до этого мне было. Я надеялся, что ты как-то повлияешь на сложившуюся ситуацию. Чтобы, знаешь, сохранить репутацию.

— Я обязательно исправлю сложившуюся ситуацию, — уверенно произнёс Камски. — Надеюсь, этот андроид не навредил тебе.

— Не успел.

Неисправные машины отправляются в утиль. А на их место приходят новые. Такова жизнь. На счастье Гэвина, новая машина досталась не ему. Он вообще больше не хотел ни думать, ни уж тем более видеть этого безумного андроида. Пусть даже это был уже другой андроид. Его не интересовало, что случилось с его напарником. Его не интересовало, что последними словами, которые он услышал, было:  
«Не стоило привязываться к людям. Особенно тебе и особенно к Гэвину».


End file.
